


Super Powers For Everyone

by EHC



Series: AU ideas [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Super power AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: What if everyone had super powers and not just the usual picks of Max, Victoria, Kate, Rachel, and Chloe? A collection of powers that I think would be interesting to see on various cast members that aren't featured in most super power AUs. Originally posted to my Tumblr page but has been expanded a bit more.
Relationships: None
Series: AU ideas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596307
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	Super Powers For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> No real surprises here. Like the summary states, I originally posted this to [my Tumblr page](https://ehc-on-ao3.tumblr.com/post/186909870396/what-superpowers-do-you-think-lis-characters-would) but realized later on that I skipped Stella and Alyssa. I decided to take the opportunity to not only include them but tinker with some of the descriptions, giving them a bit more substance.

I've been reading a few super power AUs and suddenly remembered this thing I posted on my Tumblr page a while back. I'm modifying it a bit, though, and reworking a few things.

Essentially, the idea is, what if everyone had a super power? What could they be and how would they work? With a couple of exceptions, I wanted to pair people with powers that aren't commonly seen in other works or give the classic powers to those who typically aren't featured in super power AUs.

  * **Max Caulfield** : Time Travel/Chrono Manipulation - Pretty much her powers from the game including rewinding time, freezing time, photo jumping. Unless someone has a sixth sense centered on temporal disturbances, or Max outright confesses to using her powers, no one ever knows when she's done so.
  * **Chloe Price** : Resurrection. It's theorized that nothing other than old age can permanently kill her. She can be shot, hit by a train, stabbed, whatever, but she’ll bounce right back to life anywhere between 10 to 60 seconds. Her strength, endurance, reflexes, etc. are the same as any other normal human, meaning if she's hurt, she has to heal normally. Unless, of course, she just shoots herself in the head. Seriously, why would she bother sitting in the hospital with a broken leg for two months when eating a bullet is so much quicker? Her power doesn't make her immune to pain, though.
  * **Rachel Dawn Amber** : Elemental Manipulation. She can manipulate the four classical Greek elements of earth, air, fire, and water, telekinetically moving and reshaping them as she likes. She is unable to create them from nothing, however.
  * **Kate Beverly Marsh** : Psychometry. She has the ability to “read” objects by touching them. She could, for example, touch a note and immediate get impressions on who wrote it and their state of mind while doing so. The longer the person was in contact with the item, the stronger the impressions and the more clear the information. Typically seen wearing gloves as her powers activate automatically and she doesn't want to get overwhelmed with sensory input from everything.
  * **Victoria Maribeth Chase** : Speedster. Has a love/hate relationship with her powers. On one hand, she's incredibly fast and is training to get even faster. On the other hand, her speed has ruined more than one set of clothing and footwear. She's trying to find an outfit that can withstand the high amounts of friction she generates but hasn't had much luck. Fortunately, using her powers grants her some form of damage immunity as smashing face-first into a brick wall didn't phase her one bit (it was a bit embarrassing, though). This is especially handy when she wears through her shoes and winds up running barefoot through hostile terrain. She also won a bet by demonstrating she can, in fact, run on water.
  * **Courtney Wagner** : Flight. Top speed is unknown but after some practice, has cracked the sound barrier. Her powers come with similar downsides as Victoria's (air friction can rip them right off her body) but also grant a similar damage immunity (she suffers no consequences from heat, extreme cold, or lack of oxygen from high altitude excursions, nor does she suffer wounds from airborne debris while flying). Because of this, some theorize that her and Victoria's powers are related in some way.
  * **Taylor Christensen** : Telepathy. And loves it. Now, she has the inside scoop on everyone she could possibly want! Or would, if it wasn’t for her sick mother, an Empathic Broadcaster, who loves her so damn much and has inadvertently made Taylor super conscious about invading other people’s thoughts. While she loves gossip, she has a healthy respect for other people’s privacy. She's one of the few people who can tell when Max uses her powers, though not through any sixth sense. Rather, Max has a tendency to talk to herself after using her powers and Taylor can pick up surface thoughts rather easily.
  * **Brooke Scott** : Multiplication of Self. Can create up to three (for now) doppelgangers of herself that act independently from one another. Total duration is six hours, divided amongst the clones (so, one clone can last six hours, two can last three hours, etc.). All thoughts, memories, and skills learned merge into Brooke Prime when they fade out, meaning she can attend class, play video games, watch TV, and do research on whatever all at the same time, and not miss out on any of it.
  * **Dana Ward** : Elasticity. She thought her power was weak when compared to some others, but she has definite advantages. First, she's immune to any blunt force trauma or impact damage. This was demonstrated when Victoria accidentally smashed into her running close to 450 mph. Both came out of it fine, if not a bit embarrassed. Second, she can stretch herself hair thin and not suffer any adverse effects. And third, unlike Victoria and Courtney who have issues with keeping their attire intact, her clothes will stretch with her so long as they're skintight. No one understands how this is possible but she doesn't give it a second thought.
  * **Juliet Watson** : Healing Touch. If she can touch someone, she can heal them of any disease or physical injury. Mental injuries, however, are trickier. She can alleviate, though not cure, the pain of the sufferer (things like severe depression, PTSD, etc.) but only by taking the pain herself. For obvious reasons, she doesn’t use this ability all that often.
  * **Steph Gingrich** : Telekinesis. Upper weight/mass limit unknown, but she has been witnessed lifting entire tractor trailers without any strain. She also has incredible control at a minute level, too, able to dismantle intricate devices, such as pocket watches, with ease. While she can use her powers to dismantle electronics as well, her powers can't solder said components back together. Can use them on herself to levitate and fly, though her top speed is only around 20 mph or so, as her beyond this limit, her control becomes tenuous at best.
  * **Stella Hill** : Shadow Manipulation. Originally, she thought she could only manipulate shadows, allowing her to hide more efficiently in darkened corners and the like but has recently discovered her powers are far more powerful. She can actually solidify darkness itself and manipulate it as easily as Steph can with normal matter, forming shields, ladders, daggers, etc. When some scoffed at her expanded powers, stating that they would be useless if fighting an opponent in the day time, she effectively silenced her critics by grasping the bottoms of their feet (untouched as they were by the light) and locking them in place all day.
  * **Alyssa Anderson** : Teleportation. She can instantaneously teleport herself to any location she's previously been with perfect accuracy but is unable to teleport to unknown and unseen locations. Because of this, she spends a lot of her free time traveling. If someone or something is occupying the physical space she would appear, the teleportation fails and she has to wait roughly 30 seconds before trying again.
  * **Nathan Prescott** : Immunity, Specialized: cannot suffer any negative effects of any drug nor can he ever get addicted to one. In addition, he possesses a very unusual type of Empathic Broadcast/Telepathy/Psychometry: he can induce the effects of any drug he’s ever taken onto anyone within 10 feet of him. Though he does enjoy being the center of attention at parties (just by being around him, people can enjoy a high without spending any money), there's a rumor floating around that he will occasionally visit area hospice facilities while in disguise to alleviate the suffering of the terminally ill.
  * **Warren Graham** : Super Strength and Invulnerability (think Mr. Incredible). Tries to use his powers to impress the ladies. Only sometimes works.



Adults

  * **Principal Wells** : Regeneration. Perfect for his liver as he’s an unapologetic alcoholic.
  * **Samuel Taylor** : Animal Communication (or, as Chloe calls it, the Disney Princess Power). Seems spacey at times as he can’t turn off this ability and he hears them constantly, though distance does mute the effect. With permission, Juliet once tried to alleviate his pain but it didn’t work, as he doesn’t see it as a detriment any longer, having had this ability for over 40 years now.
  * **Joyce Price/Madsen** : Creation, Specialized. Can summon food from thin air (completely violating every law of physics imaginable), great for busy nights at the diner. This is the real reason the menu at the Two Whales diner is so small: the fewer items she has to deal with, the easier it is to summon the food. In addition, it has to be food she’s familiar with. Ask her to summon escargot, for example and she just won’t be able to do it. If you explain they’re cooked snails, she might be able to summon a plate of snails. Don’t be surprised if they’re still moving, though.
  * **David Madsen** : Penitent Stare. Anyone who looks into David’s eyes while in close proximity feels a powerful compulsion to confess any and all crimes to him. However, there are drawbacks. First, it requires eye contact. Second, it can be overcome through sheer willpower. Third, there’s no telling what will be confessed. It could be a recent murder. It could be the time the victim took one too many cookies from the cookie jar when he was five years old. Once a crime is confessed, it never comes up again. David tried to use his power to become a police officer but was dismissed from the force as his power was too unreliable. He’s a security guard at Blackwell as the teens that attend school are more likely to confess recent crimes and often lack the willpower to resist.



**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have any solid AU idea for these. My main goal was to give super powers to Life Is Strange characters who don't get a lot of love in other super power AUs I've seen. If I had to choose one, though, I'd say a modified [_Sky High_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sky_High_\(2005_film\)) AU would be best, with Blackwell Academy being a school centered on training the next generation of super heroes. Alternatively, a modified X-Men AU where mutants aren't universally hated and Blackwell Academy is an institute for mutants to learn to control their powers would also fit. Either scenario would explain the sparse population of Arcadia Bay. After all, who wants to live really close to a bunch of hormonal teenagers that can breathe fire and shoot laser beams from their eyes?
> 
> Another AU I just thought of would a modified version of Alan Moore's [Top 10](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Top_10_\(comics\)) comic series, which takes place in a city where _everyone_ has super powers. It's a pretty good series, written like a police procedural, and demonstrates that the more things change, the more they stay the same. Perhaps Arcadia Bay is a place that all super powered people go to live and it's just a normal thing there.
> 
> As with any of the ideas I've shared here, I give permission for anyone out there to take this AU and run with it.


End file.
